Haunted
by Naanaami
Summary: Songfic - Angelus follows Drusilla to an abbey...where death awaits her


Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is Naanaami. Normally, I write anime fics, but I thought I'd write a Buffy fic. I was listening to the Evanescence CD, and heard Haunted. I listened to the lyrics, and it reminded me of Drusilla, when Angelus was following her around and driving her insane. I couldn't resist, so here it is: a songfic starring Angelus and the insane vampiress herself – Drusilla!  
  
Drusilla sat on her bed in Sunnydale. Spike took such good care of her...and she got a chance to have a lovely little Slayer for a snack! She felt much better now...the stars were talking again, and Miss Edith was happy. The visions came back, as beautiful as ever. Spike always said that her visions were so interesting...Daddy was such a good little boy, always did what his girl told him to. She always got the nicest presents...the latest being the Judge, the wonderful demon that'd make everything chaotic and torture and wonderful, the way the world was supposed to be.  
But then, she remembered someone else, Angelus, who was locked away now thanks to the naughty Slayer and her little band of white hats. She hated what happened to him – a puppy who couldn't bite any more...the biting was the fun part of him. He didn't just give her presents, he took her places, like Spike used to...not any more. All he cared about now was getting rid of that naughty Slayer. Drusilla pouted, and begged for him to take her somewhere nice and dark, but he refused to listen. She remembered when Angelus was first around.  
  
Long lost words whisper slowly to me.  
Still can't find what keeps me here.  
When all this time, I've been so hollow inside.  
I know you're still there.  
  
Drusilla was crying on her bed, her face streaked with tears, her clothing wrinkled. Sister Harriet knocked on the door. "Drusilla?" She walked in, and noticed the tears on Drusilla's face. "What's wrong, dear?" Drusilla dried her eyes, and stared at Harriet, desperation in her eyes. "I'm...seeing visions...I don't mean to...I know it's evil, but I can't stop it. The devil is following me around." Harriet looked worried at the mention of visions, but almost began laughing at the latter comment. "Dear, Lucifer follows us all around. You're safe here." But Drusilla shook her head, fresh tears falling.  
"You don't understand, Sister. It's not Lucifer. His name is Angelus, and he won't leave me alone. He killed my family, and friends, and now he won't leave me alone. He's always outside my window at night, always watching, always waiting for me." The nun looked alarmed. "Let's take you to the Confessional, dear. Father will know what to do."  
  
Watching me, wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down.  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down.  
  
Drusilla followed the Sister out of her room and down the hallway. She stayed as close to Harriet as possible, and stayed away from the walls. It felt as if every time she touched the walls, she could feel him. She knew he was nearby...she was so afraid of him that she had barely gotten any sleep. Last night, he went into her room, talked to her for hours, and kissed her before he left. It terrified her, yet she found herself liking him more and more. The darkness in him was so...inviting, though she knew it was wrong to even think of him as a human being, let alone fall in love.  
Drusilla heard the chanting of monks as she reached the booths. She knelt at the altar, crossed herself, then walked into the booth, closing the curtain behind her. "Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been two days since my last confession...Father?" She heard the voice of one of the priests, a slight Irish accent reminding her of a voice she couldn't place. "That's not very long."  
Drusilla started trembling. "Oh, Father, I'm so afraid!" "The Lord is very forgiving. Tell me your sins." Drusilla took a shuddering breath and began to speak, her talking punctuated by deep breaths. "I had...I've been having visions again, Father. I had another this morning. My stomach tied up, and I saw horrible things...monsters with yellow eyes and fangs...drinking people's blood. Me mum said to keep me peace about it...that it didn't mean anything. But Father, I'm so afraid..." "Go on." 'Mum says I'm cursed. My seeing things is an affront to the Lord, only He should see things before they happen." Drusilla began sobbing. "But I don't mean to, Father. I swear! I swear! I try to be pure in his sight, but it's hard. One of the Devil's own is following me, even here, to this sacred place. I don't want to be an evil thing!" "Oh, hush child. The Lord has a plan for all creatures, even a devil child like you." "Devil child?" "Yes! You're a spawn of Satan! All of the Hail Marys in the world won't save you. He Lord will use you, and then smite you down. He's like that." Drusilla was frightened, and sobbed. "But what should I do?" "Fulfill his plan, child. Just give in to evil." Drusilla began crying again. "No! I want to be pure! I want to be good!" "We all do, at first. The world doesn't work that way." "Father...I beg you...please...please help me." Her voice was weaker, Drusilla almost wanted to give in to the darkness. "Very well. Ten Our Fathers and an Act of Contrition." Drusilla sighed in relief. "Yes. Yes Father, thank you." "The pleasure was mine. And, child?" "Yes?" Drusilla saw the priest put his hand to the lattice. "God is watching you." As Drusilla pressed her hand against his through the lattice, she felt something, evil. Something wrong. Drusilla rushed out of the chapel, she ran to her room. Reaching the door, Drusilla shut and locked it, then sat on her bed with a sigh. She knew that the priest was only giving her the penance just to make her feel better. "I'm doomed to Hell." She said aloud, knowing nobody could hear her. Then, the voices began to talk, and Drusilla began to listen as they told her exactly what to do.  
  
Hunting you I can smell you – alive  
  
Your heart pounding in my head.  
  
Drusilla whirled around, and saw Angelus sitting on her windowsill, the window opened. "If you're doomed, might as well make use of it." Angelus said as he came closer to her. As he wrapped his arms around her, she tried to shrug him off, but gave up after several tries. Finally, tiredly, she asked, "What do you want?" Angelus shrugged. "Simple enough question...simple enough answer. I want you to join me...us. There's no regrets, no worrying about life, just freedom. No good or evil. I can save you from this life...if you'll let me." Drusilla looked at him, her eyes full of desperation and hope. "Can you take the pain away...all of these visions?" Angelus nodded. Though there were tears in her eyes, Drusilla outstretched her hands towards him. "Show me...save me from this place." Angelus nodded, and quietly said, "Close your eyes." Drusilla did so, and felt him tilt her head sideways. She didn't move as she felt him pierce her neck with his fangs. Suprisingly, it didn't hurt at all. It felt rather nice, like she was floating away. As her life slipped away, she felt her mouth pressed to his own neck, sweet blood flowing out. She sucked some out, and then fainted, knowing she would awake again, and Angelus would be with her.  
  
Watching me, wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me  
Watching me.  
  
"Wot is it, pet?" Spike asked as he looked over at Dru, deep in thought. "The stars are reminding me..." She whispered, then giggled. Spike looked puzzled. "Of what, Dru? What'd the stars say?" Drusilla sighed, then said, "When I was still a good little dolly...not any more." Spike smirked. "You've got that right." He ran his fingers through her hair, then said abruptly, "Dru, we're leaving SunnyHell." Drusilla looked up. "Why? I thought we were having so much fun...all the little children were screaming." She seemed delighted. "Are we going to find Angel, like the old days?" Spike threw an empty bottle. "Bloody ponce has a soul now...he'd rather stop us than join us." Drusilla pouted. "Angel's no fun...making Angelus stay in a cage..." Spike looked over at her with a smile. "But, Dru, you've got me...we'll go somewhere nice, and dark, and with lots of people to eat." Drusilla was overjoyed. "Can we go to Paris?" "Sure, pet. Wherever you want." 


End file.
